


i can't say anything to your face (cause look at your face)

by makemelovely



Series: you're so gorgeous [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Hawkins National Laboratory, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Assumptions, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian Nancy Wheeler, Lesbian Robin Buckley, Model Robin Buckley, Photographer Nancy Wheeler, Pining, Strangers to Lovers, background stonathan, her real passion is journalism, minor murray, nancy is a photographer to pay the rent, past stancy and jancy, this is bc of that gifset of maya on the set of mainstream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemelovely/pseuds/makemelovely
Summary: The shoot is honestly one of Nancy’s best. It’s fun, and Robin’s a natural in front of the camera.//aka Nancy is a photographer, and Robin is the prettiest model she's ever photographed.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers & Nancy Wheeler, Robin Buckley/Nancy Wheeler, Steve Harrington & Nancy Wheeler
Series: you're so gorgeous [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583404
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	i can't say anything to your face (cause look at your face)

“I’ll have the money to you by Friday!” Nancy promises Murray, her landlord. She paces in the kitchen, socked feet sliding slightly against the hardwood. Strands of hair have escaped her ponytail and hang around her face, wisps brushing against freckled skin and high cheekbones.

“Whatever, Wheeler.” He sighs into the phone, and Nancy’s eyes narrow because she can hear him rolling his eyes.

_ Whatever, Murray,  _ she thinks, only minimally spiteful.  _ You try being a journalist in fucking New York City. It’s a lot harder to pay rent when there are twelve of you who have connections that I can only dream of having. _

“I’ll have it by Friday. I swear.” Nancy repeats through gritted teeth, turning slightly to see Jonathan entering the kitchen in a dark blue t-shirt and boxer shorts. His hair is a sleepy mess, and Nancy forces a quick smile his way before tuning back into Murray.

Whatever he’s saying has nothing to do with rent, and quickly makes her skin crawl. “So, how are you and Jonathan? Anything picked up there lately?”

“Well, I’m a lesbian, and Jonathan’s boyfriend is very happy with him. Thank you  _ so  _ much for asking. It’s none of your business, but I’m so glad you keep hounding us incessantly. Bye now.” Nancy hangs the phone up, her fake cheery voice disappearing into a pained groan.

Jonathan pats her awkwardly on the shoulder, moving past her to put bread into the toaster. “The greatest day of our lives will be the day Murray minds his own fucking business.” He tells her.

Nancy laughs dryly. “I think we’ll both be dead by then.” 

“Probably.”

The two friends share a laugh, and for a minute Nancy feels at peace with the world. Then she remembers it’s Monday and she has to give Murray two hundred bucks by the end of the week. Shit. She hates doing this, but desperate times call for desperate measures. “Hey, do you still have that photography gig open on Wednesday?”

Jonathan nods. “Yeah, you need it?”

“Definitely. Can I borrow one of your cameras?” Nancy asks.

Jonathan bites his lip, mentally running through which cameras would work the best for the shoot and which ones are available. “I think Rob is available for one o’clock, I’ll just need it back by four.”

Nancy grins, fondly remembering the day he chose the name Robert for one of his cameras. It had been three weeks before he and Steve had started dating, and they were hellbent on sleeping with anybody but the love of their life. Jonathan’s partner at the moment had been Robert, and the moment he had seen Steve, he blurted out that of course he was being used. God, who wouldn’t use somebody to get over someone like Steve.

It had been the funniest thing in the world at the time, and when Steve bought him the camera, it had felt right. “Can do, boss.” Nancy winks playfully, stealing a slice of toast when the telltale ding sounds in their apartment.

“Nance!” Jonathan protests.

Nancy shrugs innocently, smirking through a mouthful of toast. “What?” She swallows quickly, ducking out of the kitchen to get the last word.

* * *

“Okay, Rob,” Nancy gently pats Jonathan’s camera. “Let’s have a good shoot today.” She ignores the odd stairs on the crowded elevator, the last of the lunch rush dwindling down as people returned to their jobs.

She doesn’t say anything for the rest of the elevator ride, shifting from one foot to the other as the watch on her wrist ticks closer and closer to one. “Finally!” She mutters when her floor number lights up, rushing off the elevator and weaving down the hallway, eyes glued firmly to the room numbers posted by each door.

She finally located room 541, a large room with big windows for natural lighting and an abundance of space for sets. Jonathan’s made a name for himself with his photography, and Nancy’s grateful that he taught her a thing or two about being behind the camera. It certainly makes getting an income easier as she searches for the right newspaper to apply to and, you know, actually get a job at.

The moment she enters, she’s struck by the girl waving a water bottle with one hand, and clutching a sheet in the other. Her brown hair is cut short, and it falls perfectly around her face frame her big smile and her soft brown eyes and the freckles dancing across her face. There’s glitter smeared along her shoulders and neck, dusted along her collarbones and shining on her chest. She’s the hottest girl Nancy’s ever seen, and when she laughs, it’s like sunshine streaming down through a part in the clouds on a rainy day.

She spots Nancy almost instantly, eyes drifting down to the camera sitting in Nancy’s hands. She wanders over immediately, thrusting a hand out and smiling brightly. “Hey, I’m Robin. I take it you’re shooting me today?” Her eyes widen the moment the words leave her lips, and a blush burns on her cheeks. “Like, with your camera. Not  _ literally  _ shooting me, I hope.” Robin laughs then, ducking her head.

Nancy laughs too, amusement creeping up Nancy’s spine almost unbidden, but she can’t bring herself to mind. “No, I’m not here to literally shoot you. I like cameras better than I like guns, I must admit.” 

Robin sweeps a hand across her forehead, wiping imaginary sweat away. “Phew. Me too. We have so much in common already.”

“Yeah. I guess we do.” Nancy blushes slightly, dipping her head down to fiddle with the camera in hopes that Robin won’t notice her stupid pink cheeks.

Luckily, Robin’s mind wanders to the shoot, and she begins asking Nancy questions about the shoot. It’s things Nancy’s already discussed with Jonathan, but Nancy doesn’t mind going over simple things like lighting and the vision they want to capture.

“Any more questions?” Nancy asks, running a hand through her hair. She frowns when her fingers come in contact with the black hairband keeping her ponytail in place.

“Nope.” Robin grins at her. “Nothing besides when we’re going to start.”

“Whenever you’re ready.” Nancy lifts the camera to her face, examining the view she sees to make sure it looks alright.

“Oh, baby,” Robin’s smile looks downright devilish. “I was born ready.” She turns on her heel, heading straight to the set they’ve prepared.

Nancy’s glad Robin’s back is turned so she misses her wide eyes and the way her cheeks darken instantly. Butterflies erupt in her stomach, fluttering gently up her throat and whirling around on her tongue. “Right.” God, she hates the way her voice cracks.

* * *

The shoot is honestly one of Nancy’s best. It’s fun, and Robin’s a natural in front of the camera. Nancy hardly has to prompt her at all. It’s like they’re psychically connected. Every time Nancy thinks that she’ll have Robin change expressions or positions, Robin mimics the thoughts running around in Nancy’s mind. Best of all, Robin doesn’t have any bad angles apparently. Every tilt and twist of her head shows what Nancy feels: Robin’s the prettiest person on the planet. She looks gorgeous even with her head tilted back, full pink lips wide open as she laughs, glitter shining on her bared throat. Perfectly straight white teeth caught in the perfect smile or the best contemplative lip bite.

She’s stunning, and Nancy can’t help but drown in her view behind the lens. It’s like her own personal heaven. A check in her bank account and a pretty girl in front of her. A pretty girl with perfect eyes and lips so pink they look like cotton candy. Shit, Nancy really needs to get it together. She’s staring at her so hard it would totally look weird had she not been the photographer. She’s probably not even gay. Nancy hasn’t had a lot of luck in the ladies department. She had more luck when she thought she was straight. She dated Steve “the Hair” Harrington  _ and  _ Jonathan “Eagle Eyes” Byers. Okay, so nobody called him “Eagle Eyes” Byers. Mostly, they just called him Creep or Weirdo which, yeah, he was kind of weird, but that’s beside the point. Nancy isn’t going to label him with a degrading nickname in her head. She’d be a pretty shitty best friend if she did that.

“Let’s take five, everyone.” Nancy suggests when she notices Robin longingly eyeing her abandoned water bottle. “Get some water, food, whatever it is you need.” She tells the crew, heading over to an oddly placed crate and sitting down on it. She clicks through the photos already taken, noting improvements to be made and mentally saving the ones that were good as is to show Jonathan.

“Thirsty?” Robin’s voice sounds from above. Nancy tips her head back, smiling unconsciously at the taller girl.

_ Yes,  _ she thinks, swallowing slightly. “Sure.” She says, reaching for the bottle of water Robin had brought her.

“Checking me out, Wheeler?” Robin asks playfully, nodding to the camera.

“Obviously.” Nancy smirks, getting to her feet to show Robin the photos already captured. “You look good in all of them, of course.” She’s close enough to smell the perfume Robin’s wearing, something rich and floral.

“You flatter me.” Robin bumps her hip into Nancy’s, careful to avoid disturbing her balance too much. It would suck if she dropped the camera.

Nancy shrugs bashfully after she rights herself. “Just telling the truth.” She replies honestly, ignoring the rapid fire thump of her heart against her ribs.

Robin smiles slightly to herself, and Nancy admires the way it looks, secret and soft. “Yeah, well, I think you have a way with a camera. The lens loves you and does whatever you want.”

“That’s because I’m a technopagan.” Nancy quips.

The other girl laughs, eyes brightening immensely. “A Buffy reference. How nostalgic.”

“I should’ve been born in the 80s.” Nancy jokes.

“Not the 90s?” Robin asks.

Nancy shakes her head. “Then I wouldn’t be old enough to watch Buffy when it aired, now would I?”

“You got me there.” Robin admits.

“That I do.” Nancy’s fingers brush against Robin’s, and they stay like that for a moment. Gazing at each other over a camera and smiling. The whole world stands still for a minute, time freezing itself before clumsily resuming. The air, once held with bated breath, flows evenly again.

“Right, well,” The taller girl turns away, abruptly clearing her throat. “We should get back to work, yeah?” There’s a longing in her voice, her eyes cutting back to Nancy as if daring her to protest.

“Yeah.” Nancy agrees, her voice a little melancholy. “We should.”

The shoot resumes with the click of Nancy’s camera, Robin’s smile coming full force as she resumes modeling. She looks as gorgeous as she did ten minutes ago, her face turned over her shoulder. Serious, sultry, goofy, laughing. She looks gorgeous no matter what she’s doing or what energy she’s portraying. How unfair, but how very fortunate for Nancy.

The shoot comes to and end as the clock’s hands wind over to the ten and thirty to indicate two thirty. “Okay, that’s a wrap. Good work everybody!” Nancy calls out, hanging the camera around her neck and clapping her hands together once.

Robin jogs over to her, running a hand through her hair nervously. “Do you want to grab some lunch with me?” She asks tentatively.

Nancy’s smile widens. “I’d love to.”

“Cool.” Robin breathes out, elated. “I’ll just, uh, get dressed.” She finger guns at Nancy while walking backwards, wincing. “I don’t know why I did that.” She announces.

“Go get dressed.” Nancy laughs.

Robin salutes her. “Will do.”

* * *

Lunch is great. Robin is funny and witty and charming, and she seems to be into Nancy. If Nancy could have any power in the world, it would be the ability to tell if someone is gay. She just wants to know if Robin’s knees pressing against hers are intentional or if it’s just proximity. The man behind them does have his chair out an awfully long way from his table. Really, Nancy just wants to know if this is a date or an  _ I think you’re kind of cool and we could be, like, great friends or something  _ kind of thing because, shockingly, both of these things have happened to her. Hey, Nancy never said she had good gaydar. In fact, she’s said on multiple occasions that her gaydar is shitty and broken and ineffective.

“Your pasta looks fantastic.” Robin notes enviously, staring at the spaghetti on Nancy’s plate.

Nancy glances at the salad she’s half heartedly picking at. “We can trade, if you want.” Nancy suggests.

“Is that okay? I never know what anything is going to be like at a restaurant, but salads are always a safe bet. I’m just, like, craving pasta right now.” Robin explains.

Nancy grins at her. “It’s cool. I’m a fan of lettuce.”

They switch plates, Nancy digging into her new lunch happily. She likes salads because they’re light and easy, but they’re also customizable. Lots of things can go in a salad so they can always taste different. Different, but good.

Robin goes to town on her pasta, eating with gusto. There’s a smear of tomato sauce by the corner of her mouth, but she doesn’t seem to notice. Nancy is all too aware of the camera sitting in her lap. It’d be so easy to take a picture of her. Not model Robin, but Robin in real life. The girl behind the model who likes salad and pasta and maybe girls if Nancy’s lucky.

They don’t call her Nancy “The Luck” Wheeler for nothing.

Okay, they don’t call her that either. Mostly, they called her Nancy “Bad Luck” Wheeler for a week after she went to one of Steve’s games for the first time, and they lost. The next week they won, so the nickname died as their winning streak bloomed. After that, they just didn’t call her anything. She was content to be ignored and left to her own devices which were memorizing the rulebook and yelling at the referee when he made stupid calls. It made Steve laugh every time, his eyes finding her in the crowd and grinning at her.

She’s happy they were able to stay friends after the breakup. It took time, but Nancy’s glad he’s still in her life. She’s especially happy he’s in Jonathan’s life. God knows that boy needs a reason to smile.

Lunch flies by with laughter and easy jokes, companionable silences that don’t feel uncomfortable and don’t stretch on for too long to be natural. Nancy doesn’t ever want it stop being lunch, and she doesn’t want to stop talking to Robin. However, her watch is never wrong, and she’s going to be late meeting Jonathan. “Shit!” She exclaims, getting to her feet.

“What’s wrong?” Robin asks, eyebrows drawing together with concern. She pushes her chair back, ignoring the clatter it makes when it hits the guy’s chair behind her.

“I’m going to be late meeting Jonathan. I’m so sorry, but I have to go.” Nancy explains, words spilling over each other.

“Oh.” Robin’s shoulder slump with disappointment.

Nancy rifles through her purse to come up with a twenty dollar bill, enough to pay for her half of the meal. “Here. This’ll cover my half, and I’m so sorry to do this.” She repeats.

“It’s fine, Nancy. Honestly.” Robin waves her off, but her eyes seem dim.

Nancy scribbles her number on her napkin, handing it to Robin with purpose. “Call me and we can have lunch again sometime soon.”

“Sure, Nance.” Robin says, and there’s a sad undercurrent in her voice that makes Nancy’s heart ache. “I’ll do that.”

Nancy steps out of the restaurant, ignoring the urge to turn around and go back in. She’s got a camera to return, and Robin will call her. She’s sure of it. They had a good time, after all. Right? Nancy shakes away any doubts she has, and calls a cab. She’ll see Robin again. All Robin has to do is call.

It’s easy.

* * *

“Thanks for getting it back to me, Nancy.” Jonathan smiles gratefully at her. “Movie night with Steve tonight?” He asks, extending the invitation to her.

Nancy considers it, her phone burning in her back pocket. “Yeah, sounds good. What time is he coming over?”

“He said seven, so seven thirty.” Jonathan smiles fondly.

“Great.” Nancy smiles, heading out for their apartment where she waits for Robin to call.

And waits.

And waits some more.

And then a little more after that.

And then she’s checking her phone during the movie, half sprawled on the couch, her ankle pressing against Jonathan’s while Steve nods off on his shoulder. “This is your movie, Steve.” Nancy points out.

“Yeah, and you’re on your phone which is fucking rude.” Steve retaliates, eyes closed.

“You’re right.” Nancy sighs in admittance, shutting her phone off and paying attention to the horror movie Steve’s obsessed with at the moment. Robin’s probably just waiting to call. Nancy’s sure she’ll have a call from her by the end of the night.

Steve slinks off to Jonathan’s room after his movie is over, clearly exhausted. Jonathan follows after him shortly, only pausing to help clean up any trash from snacks they consumed while the movie played. Nancy shuts the television off, deciding to check her phone before she goes to sleep. She runs through her nightly routine, showering and brushing her teeth. She washes her face and changes into pajamas. She’s under her sheets when she checks her phone.

Robin didn’t call.

Robin isn’t going to call.

The thought follows Nancy into sleep, the image of Robin laughing imprinted on the back of her eyelids.

* * *

It’s a Tuesday when Robin calls. If Nancy’s being matter of fact, it’s three Tuesday’s after they had lunch that she calls. “Can you come to the park? I’m by the pond.”

Nancy doesn’t ask which park, and she’s pulling on a pink t-shirt and jeans as she replies. “Yeah. I’ll be there soon.”

The cab ride over is quick, and Nancy passes the short time by staring out the window and gazing at the gray clouds. She really hopes it isn’t going to rain, and she tries to ignore the rapid beat of her heart.

She gets to the park, and because she really is Nancy “Bad Luck” Wheeler, the clouds open up and dump rain down. It’s pouring, and Nancy’s soaked, and honestly what the fuck. She’s not even sure if Robin will wait for her in this weather, but she might, so Nancy ignores the incoming cold of the rain against her skin, and pushes forward.

Her teeth are chattering when she sees Robin, squinting against the rain to make sure it really is her. “Robin! Hey.” She moves quickly, shoes squishing against the grass. “What’s up?” She asks, ignoring the goosebumps breaking out all over her arms.

“I never called.” Robin tells her, which yeah that’s kind of fucking obvious, but Nancy doesn’t say  _ that. _

Instead, Nancy says, “Yeah, I noticed. Why didn’t you?”

Robin bites her lower lip, rocking back on her heels. “I never called because,” she’s terribly flustered, and Nancy feels kind of bad for the flash of irritation. “Um, I didn’t call because…” She trails off after starting a new attempt, and she really does look miserable, but it’s raining so hard that Nancy can’t help but  _ feel  _ miserable.

“Robin, why am I here?” Nancy doesn’t snap, but she might as well have for the startled look on Robin’s face. For the most part, Nancy is tired and sad and there’s an ache in her chest because Robin didn’t call for  _ three weeks.  _ For the most part, Nancy’s not angry, but there’s a sliver of that fierce indignation hiding beneath the self pity and miserable wallowing.

“I like you!” Robin blurts out. “Nancy, I really like you. Like, I couldn’t stop thinking about you like you. Like, I want to take you on a date like you. And I know you have a boyfriend, and I’m sorry, but I can’t get you out of my head. God, as if a girl like you-”

“I don’t have a boyfriend.” Nancy interrupts her, eyebrows pinched together. “Who said I had a boyfriend?” She asks, wondering if somehow Robin had gotten in touch with Murray.

Now Robin is the one who looks confused. “I thought that, like, Jonathan was because you said you were late to meet him and you left in such a rush. I just assumed, I guess.” She admits, her face flushing red.

Nancy feels a smile blossoming on her lips. “I’m a lesbian, Robs.”

“Really?” Robin breathes, her eyes wide and hopeful.

“Really.” Nancy nods. “And I like you, too. I like you so much it’s crazy.”

“Cool.” Robin steps forward, and Nancy meets her halfway.

The moment they kiss is perfect. Nancy forgets the rain and she forgets the cold, her body melting into the warmth of Robin’s. Her lips are soft and taste like strawberry Chapstick, slightly chapped but not enough to mind. Nancy feels like she could kiss Robin for an eternity, her arms around Robin’s neck and Robin’s hands steady on her hips. They could be so good together, and Nancy has a feeling they will be good together.

Nancy pulls away, her forehead pressed against Robin’s as they breathe together. “We’re going to catch our death out here.” She whispers, smiling softly as Robin ducks her head and chuckles into Nancy’s shoulder.

“Whatever, Wheeler. I’ll die happy.” Robin grabs Nancy’s hand, swinging their arms between them. “Let’s go get a cab.”

“We’re going to catch a cold, I hope you know.” Nancy informs her primly.

Robin shakes her head. “I’m invincible.” She confides confidently, and with Robin’s hand in hers, Nancy can’t help but feel the same.

* * *

_ “I’m invincible.”  _ Nancy imitates Robin two days later as they sit on the couch.

“So I was wrong. Can we just watch our sick day movies in peace?” Robin whines, legs thrown over Nancy’s as Coraline plays in the background.

“Anything for you.” Nancy laughs.

Robin’s eyes flutter shut, and Nancy takes a moment to admire how her long eyelashes sweep against the skin beneath her eyes. “You are such a charmer, Nancy Wheeler.”

Hey, Nancy won’t say no to being known as Nancy “The Charmer” Wheeler. Besides, if anybody is the charmer, it’s Robin. She totally initiated the flirtation.

Not that Nancy’s complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> title from gorgeous by taylor swift. my tumblr is @makemelovely


End file.
